Baby Makes Three
by LOTSloverCSS
Summary: Diana has some news that she's not so sure Bruce is going to like to hear.


**TITLE****:** Baby Makes Three

**AUTHOR****: **LOTSlove®

**CHARACTERS****: **Batman / Wonder Woman

**RATING****: ** R/M

**WARNINGS****:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

**DISCLAIMER****:** I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and if I did things would be much different for them (Really? Superman and Wonder Woman? UGH!)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:** I'm pretty clueless about the ins and outs of the Justice League Universe, but hope to learn along the way. Please forgive any mistakes that come through along the way. My sole focus in writing this is to just explore the love between Batman and Wonder Woman.

**SUMMARY****: ** Diana has some news that she's not so sure Bruce is going to like to hear.

**Baby Makes Three**

Batman sat alone in the dark stillness of the batcave logging in his report from the night's patrol, his only company the thousands of bats that hung silently from the roof like small black stalactites. While his mind was focused reviewing the night's numerous activities, one person always managed to linger there in the recesses ready to push its way to the forefront of his thoughts at any given moment.

He had given up long ago trying to suppress her from his thoughts, fighting to keep her from slipping in between the countless things that always raced through his mind at any given moment of his life.

His mind was a virtual beehive of constant activity – things that needed to done, new and better ways to stop the scum of the earth from taking his city, the dark feelings that always managed to slip like nasty tendrils through his mind threatening to drag him down into that sullen brooding mood he'd become so famous for.

And then there was her. His Princess. His Diana.

She was his brilliant beam of radiance that never ceased to burn like a powerful shaft of sunlight through his darkest gloomiest days that always tried to cling to him despite his best efforts. She was his sparkling diamond in the dark filthy coalmine of his life.

Without her, he'd still be lost, still stuck in that dimly lit alley where his parents had been killed. Because of her, though, he found he had a life that he wanted to live, a future that he actually looked forward to.

A sudden buzzing on his commlink broke through his reverie. "Batman," his deep raspy voice said.

There was a long pause causing him to look up from his computer screen, wondering if he had just lost connection. He sat back in his chair, his brow creasing when her beautiful voice suddenly broke through the silence.

"Hi…it's Diana," she finally announced.

A smile immediately tugged at the corners of his mouth, the sound of her voice always managing to put it there despite his best efforts to keep his detached façade firmly in place. She was making it more and more difficult to remain intimidating when she always put a smile on his face and a bounce in his step.

"Hi," he replied, his smile reaching his voice. "What are you doing up? You should be asleep right now."

Another long pause. Bruce could feel his stomach begin to tighten as an uneasy feeling swiftly washed through him. Something was wrong. He could sense it.

"Diana?"

"I need to talk to you. It…it's important," she told him. "Can I come over now?"

Bruce's heart was suddenly in his throat, making it difficult to breathe. "Yes…of course," he quickly said, doing his best to keep his worry from reaching his voice. "I'll be here in the cave waiting for you."

"Ok," she softly replied. "I'll be right there."

"Diana?"

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright?"

Another agonizingly long pause, the silence deafening and causing his fear to rise like a deadly viper.

"I'll be there shortly," she finally said before the commlink abruptly went dead.

Bruce leaned his chair back, releasing a ragged breath, tilting his head to gaze up at the ceiling. His mind was suddenly reeling with the strange conversation he'd just had with Diana. His chest was clenched tightly with worry and dread.

Was something wrong with her? Was she alright?

Diana was an immortal goddess, instilled with incredible gifts from the gods. He was thankful she wasn't easily injured or fell sick.

His mind raced with what could be going on with her. Was she coming to break off their relationship?

The thought alone suddenly made his stomach churn painfully; his fears rising like a fierce dark storm cloud in his soul, threatening to overtake him and drag him into that oppressive abyss of depression that he always lingered so very close to the edge to.

But Diana had saved him from all of that. She helped deliver him from the powerful clutches of misery and dark despair, breaking the powerful chains of the past and setting his heart free.

Bruce swallowed hard, suddenly leaping to his feet. He began to pace as he fought to remain in control of his aching heart. He couldn't lose her. These six months with her had been everything that he had ever secretly wanted in his life. She had been his fantasy come to life, saving him from the lonely self-destructive path that he had been rapidly hurtling down.

He paced back and forth in his cave, each minute that ticked up like an hour as he waited to hear the words that he feared most. He had always known that Diana was too good for him, deserved so much better than someone like him. Now, his worst fear was about to be realized.

How would he cope? How would he be able to pick up the pieces and go on? He wouldn't be able to be around her any more, seeing her day in and day out at the Watchtower, going on missions with her, being forced to stand by and watch her give her heart to another man.

He'd never survive it.

He should have known this day would come, his love affair with her coming to an eventual end. Despite how much he wanted it, love wasn't something that he could truly have. A happily-ever-after just wasn't something that was meant for someone like him, wasn't destined for the ascetic Dark Knight.

He quickly ran through the last couple of days he had spent with her, everything that he had said and done. He felt hot arousal flush through his body as he remembered how they had made love over and over again here at the mansion.

It had been so passionate and heated, so intense and intimate that he felt that he'd never felt closer to her, never felt this close to another person in his whole life. They had talked long into the night about the future as he had held her in his arms, sharing their thoughts and dreams. It wasn't something that he'd ever done before with anyone, revealing the secret desires of his heart.

And what had amazed him was how congruent their thoughts were, their desires seemingly as in tune as their hearts were. It was as if he'd finally found the other half of his soul, a piece of him that he'd never thought he'd ever find. For the first time in his life, he felt complete and it was all because of her.

Had he somehow scared her away by talking about a future together? Had he made a mistake by finally opening up to her and sharing his heart like that?

Bruce came to an abrupt stop when he heard the sound of shoes clicking against the stone. He felt a sudden flutter in the pit of his stomach as he turned to watch her descend the steps into his private sanctuary, the dark shadows that had always kept him safe.

He suddenly found himself wanting to pull away from her as she slowly came into the light, to withdraw back into the shadows in order to protect his heart from the overwhelming pain that was about to come.

He swallowed hard, steeling himself as well as his heart for what was about to come. Whatever he'd done wrong, he swore he'd do whatever it took to fix it, go to any lengths that he had to in order to keep her with him. He'd give her anything she wanted.

He'd die for her.

Diana descended the steps, her heart already hammering as she saw him standing there waiting for her arrival. He looked so incredibly handsome dressed in nothing but his uniform pants and black boots, the form-fitting gray t-shirt that seemed to hug his perfectly chiseled torso.

Dimly lit shadows cut across his impressive physique as well as his handsome face, creating an even more impressive aura about him if that was even possible.

Hera, what he did to her just by existing. She'd never met a man who could have such a powerful, all-consuming affect on her like he did. She just prayed that she wouldn't lose him over this.

Coming to a stop right before him, Bruce found it difficult to meet her intense blue-eyed gaze. He feared what she had come here to say, his heart trying to pound its way right out of his chest as apprehension attempted to choke him.

Staring at her now, he noticed the fatigue that lined her eyes, the way she was nervously biting her bottom lip, how pale her face looked. Whatever was on her mind had her upset as well. It certainly did nothing to allay his own fears any.

"Diana, what is it? What's wrong?" he finally asked after several long tense moments. "Are you alright?"

Bruce forced himself to keep his feet firmly planted where he was when everything inside of him was aching to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless, to force her to stay with him forever. Even though dressed in a simple dark blue dress that hung to mid-thigh, her long dark hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever known.

"I'm alright," she nervously replied, doing her best to get the nerve up to tell him what she had come here to say.

"Diana…"

"Bruce…I'm pregnant," she finally blurted out with a breathless rush.

Bruce stood there staring at her in shock, his mind trying to process what she had just said. Diana fidgeted with the tie of her dress, waiting in fear at his response. Even though they had shared their dreams of the future, neither of them had ever expected something like this to come so soon.

"I…I'm so sorry, Bruce. I don't know how this happened…well, I mean…I do know how it happened. I mean we've been quite intimate countless times over the last six months and I…" she jabbered nervously, stumbling over her words. "I just…I mean…"

Before she could utter another word, Bruce's mouth was suddenly on hers, his hands slipping up into her hair as his tongue tangled with hers. Taken aback by his reaction, it took her moment to respond to his passionate kiss. Her arms quickly snaked around his neck, drawing him even closer still to her.

Breaking the kiss, Bruce pulled back to stare into her eyes. "Are you sure?" he breathlessly asked, his gaze roaming over her face searching for answers.

"Yes…definitely," she nodded. "And if I wasn't positive, the morning sickness would be a dead give-away something was up."

A large grin broke across the Batman's face as he stared at her, his lips descending on hers again and stealing the breath from her lungs. He could scarcely believe this was really happening. He was going to be a father…Diana was carrying his child.

No scenario that he had ever concocted in his dreams could ever come close to the exhilarating feeling of this incredible moment, the reality of their love for one another and what they had created together.

Pulling back, he pressed his forehead against hers, fighting to catch his breath. "I can't believe it," he softly said. "I have never been so happy in my whole life."

Diana stared at him in wonder. "Are you sure?" she asked, worry still clouding her blue eyes. "I was so afraid that you'd be upset, that you wouldn't want this right now."

"Upset?" he repeated in confusion. "Diana, the woman I love with all my heart is carrying my child. How could I possibly be upset?"

Diana smiled softly with his words, relief drifting through her like a gentle breeze and washing away all her fears. She took his face in her hands as she gazed into his piercing blue eyes, the love reflected there warming her heart.

"I've never been this happy either," she murmured, tears shining in her eyes.

She quickly leaned in, capturing his lips with hers. His hands slid over her body, exploring her delicious curves all over again and causing her to moan deeply. He gripped her thighs, lifting her up and urging her to wrap them around his waist as he backed her up against the wall.

He felt such an overwhelming need to be with her, to fill her so fully with himself and proclaim his love for her all over again. He wanted her to know his love for her, that he would never leave her or their child.

Diana slipped her hands between them, tugging at his uniform pants and pushing them down past his hips. He kissed his way down her throat, nudging her dress aside to kiss the tops of her breasts. He gently raked his teeth over her flesh, eliciting a hiss of pleasure from her sweet lips.

She was so relieved that he was this excited about having a baby with her. She had been so fearful that he would be angry with her, upset with her for getting pregnant now. Even though they had casually talked about their future together, the possibility of having a baby someday, she feared that it was too soon, that he would feel pressured or that she had somehow coerced him into something he wasn't ready for.

She hadn't expected this…this happiness, this excitement, this heated passion.

The feel of his large hands sliding up her thighs and pushing her dress higher was setting her entire body aflame. And then he was suddenly filling her, causing her to throw her head back in ecstasy. He placed the palms of his hands on either side of her head as he thrust up into her and forcefully pinned her against the rock wall.

Diana cried out in rapture as he pounded each breath from her lungs, her fingers digging into his shoulders and clutching at his t-shirt. She tightened her thighs around his waist, hanging on for dear life as he made passionate love to her, an intimate celebration of the little life that they had already created together.

Bruce panted heavily, kissing and nipping at her skin as he plunged deeper and deeper into her heat. He never thought it possible, but he swore that his love for her had more than doubled, his heart expanding with the love that he felt for her and now the life that she carried.

"Bruce!" she cried as she came, trembling and panting with the intense release that shook her to her very core.

Bruce came then as well, releasing deep within her core. He pressed himself even further into her, kissing her deeply as he fought to calm the thundering of his heart. They kissed and caressed each other, relishing the sweet intimacy that engulfed them and bound them as one.

"Move in with me," he breathless said, his nose nuzzling hers.

"What?"

"I want you to move into the mansion with me so I can take care of you," he told her as he brushed a stray lock of hair from her flushed face.

"Bruce, I'm an Amazon Princess," she chuckled softly as she caressed his face. "I don't need to be taken care of."

"But you're my Princess," he replied. "And you're carrying my child now, the child we made together. I know you can take care of yourself, but please, Diana, let me take care of you."

Diana gazed into his blue eyes full of such emotion it caused her breath to catch in her throat. It touched her heart to see him so anxious to take care of her, to want to take care of their child. She had always known that he would make a great father someday.

"I'd love to," she softly smiled, leaning in and kissing him.

Bruce gently eased her legs from around his waist before taking her hand in his. "Come," he told her. "I'll take care of having all of your things moved here. You're not leaving my side ever again."

Diana squeezed his hand, laying her head on his shoulder. "What are we going to tell the league?" she suddenly asked as they walked towards the steps that led into the mansion.

"That you're taking an immediate indefinite leave until further notice," he firmly stated, the tone of his voice leaving no room for argument.

"Bruce…" Diana shook her head as she began to argue.

"I mean it, Princess," he quickly replied. "I'm not about to allow my future wife or my child to be put in any unnecessary danger."

Diana swiftly pulled him to an immediate stop, forcing him to turn and look at her. "Wife?" she asked, stunned.

"Yes, wife," he said, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. "Now that I finally have everything I've ever wanted, I'm never going to let you go. Besides, Alfred would have my head if I didn't do the right thing by marrying you."

Diana could no longer contain the tears welling up in her throat or the happiness that flooded her heart. Bruce leaned in, gently erasing her tears with his lips as he wrapped his arms securely around her, holding her close.

"Don't cry, Princess," he whispered against her cheek, his breath so warm against her skin.

"I love you, Bruce," she softly said. "I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into. Amazons aren't exactly the easiest women to handle."

Bruce chuckled softly with her words as he tenderly pressed his lips against her forehead. "Well, it's far too late, Princess," he replied, amused. "I'm already in far too deep now. You somehow managed to capture my heart. That's a feat no one before you has ever managed to do."

"And I'm not about to let you have it back either," she told him. "You're all mine now, Bruce Wayne."

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Princess," he murmured, kissing her once more before leading her into her new home.

**TO BE CONTINUED (?)**

**Well, this idea hit me earlier today and I just had to get this out. Wrote this in like three hours so I haven't really had time to consider any more than this idea, but it could be fun to continue this. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
